Tempat Itu Kotor
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Jika cinta adalah kebutuhan, Jika cinta adalah alasan jantungku bergetar hebat, maka aku mencintaimu." [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #ColourofLoves #KissDayEvent


**MinGa Dudes "Kiss Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt W.11 : Nightmare**

 **.**

 **Tempat itu kotor**

 **A fanfic by Gimmeshu**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 _ **Summary :**_ _"_ _J_ _ika cinta adalah kebutuhan,_ _J_ _ika cinta adalah alasan jantungku bergetar hebat, maka aku mencintaimu."_

.

 **Happy Reading~**

.

Tempat itu kotor, sedikit debu beterbangan ketika ranjang besi itu bergerak, menimbulkan bunyi decitan besi berkarat yang sedikit mengganggu pendengaran, tapi tidak untuk pria bertubuh kecil yang siluetnya tertutupi baju berwarna putih lusuh sebatas lutut.

Baginya suara itu temannya, selain ranjang sialan yang hampir ambruk yang ia tempati sekarang

"Yoongi jangan mengigit kulitmu lagi." seorang suster mengenakan kaca mata berbingkai hitam menarik tangan laki laki yang dipanggil Yoongi dengan sekuat tenaga, menerima berontakan keras dari Yoongi sudah jadi makanannya sejak berani masuk pada rumah sakit jiwa yang disebut neraka orang gila ini.

"Kembalikan dulu pisauku!"

"Tidak mungkin aku mengembalikannya, lukamu yang kemaren saja belum sembuh"

"Kenapa kau banyak bicara?! Kembalikan saja!" Yoongi melonjak, suaranya tak pernah terdengar ramah. Guratan emosi di wajahnya terlalu mutlak untuk ditanyakan.

Suster itu menghela napas, mau tidak mau ia harus mengalah sebelum ia kembali dilukai oleh Yoongi "Tapi jangan melukai lenganmu lagi."

"Bukan urusanmu." gertak Yoongi, menekankan kembali sifat pembangkangnya melalui tangannya yang meremat kasar pakaian suster dihadapannya

"Itu urusanku, aku perawatmu Yoongi- _ah_ _._ "

"Aku tidak butuh kau untuk mengurusku, cepat kembalikan pi—" Ucapan itu tak selesai ketika lengan Yoongi tertahan di udara dengan dua bola mata yang menatapnya lembut.

"Jadi kau Min Yoongi?" Yoongi terdiam dengan sorot mata tak terbaca. Ia menggeram menarik-narik lengannya dengan paksa berusaha ia lepaskan. "Tak mau bicara Min Yoongi- _ssi_?" Orang itu tersenyum dengan kelembutan yang sama

"Apa kau si _bangsat_ baru yang harus merawat hidupku lagi?"

Ia menggeleng, jas putihnya sedikit berayun "Bukan, kau bisa menganggapku cahayamu."

.

.

 _ **-o0o-**_ _ **MinGa Dudes**_ _ **-o0o-**_

.

.

"Dia sudah empat tahun disini?" Jimin membolak-balik kertas di hadapannya sambil matanya bergulir teliti pada tulisan yang tertata rapi oleh tinta _print_ berwarna gelap

Jimin. Park jimin

Gelar dokter miliknya adalah anugerah, apapun yang ditanganinya akan berhasil sempurna tanpa hambatan. Ia mendongak, menampilkan seulas senyum hangat dalam bibir tebalnya yang memikat. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti mengira Jimin bukanlah dokter. Bukan, bukan karena bibirnya yang memikat atau senyumnya yang menimbulkan candu, tapi rambutnya yang ditata rapi di bagian pinggir dengan warna _ash grey_ yang terlalu nyentrik untuk seorang dokter.

"Kupikir akan sulit menanganinya karena ia sendiri yang menganggap dirinya membunuh keluarganya. Gila yang dibuat sendiri, tapi akan kucoba." ungkap Jimin dengan gamblang menatap semua orang yang berada diruangan berlapis kaca yang biasa disebut 'Ruang Meeting Tetua'. "Lagi pula dia cantik." Jimin tersenyum sumringah kemudian terdengar deguk tawanya yang tak teratur.

"Maaf Dr. Jimin, dia pria."

Jimin membeo "Benarkah?" ia berdehem menyimpan tawanya dengan tatapan menggelikan

"Seharusnya aku pindah profesi menjadi dokter kelamin kalau begini, kupikir awalnya dokumen ini salah cetak karena memberi Min Yoongi catatan sebagai seorang pria." Jimin terkikik lagi, ia jadi penasaran seperti apa pasien gilanya yang manis ini.

Jimin menutup _meeting_ nya, langkahnya begitu santai melewati koridor rumah sakit sesekali matanya menghafal tempat kerja barunya. _"_ _I_ _tu urusanku, aku perawatmu_ _,_ _Yoongi-ah_ _._ _"_

Jimin bergeming sejenak ditempatnya, mungkin niatnya untuk menemui Yoongi nanti harus ia buang karena ia bisa melihatnya sekarang, Jimin mendekat pada pintu kayu yang tadi samar-samar ia dengar adu bicara dari dalam sana, dan Jimin mendengar nama pasien barunya di sebutkan. Ia membukanya dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan pria manis dengan surai hitam legam yang kontras dengan kulit saljunya, jangan lupakan emosi yang membumbung tinggi melalui sumpah serapah yang terlontar dari bibir kecil tipisnya, tapi itu aneh untuk Jimin. Keadaan dalam dirinya berbanding terbalik dengan emosinya, mata sayu milik Yoongi terlalu redup, terlampau kosong tanpa ekspresi jika diperhatikan.

"Jadi kau Min Yoongi?"

.

.

 _ **-o0o-**_ _ **MinGa Dudes**_ _ **-o0o-**_

.

.

"Di biodatamu kau lebih tua dariku, bagaimana kalau kupanggil _H_ _yung?_ " Jimin masih menampakkan tampang ramahnya ketika Yoongi hanya membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi Jimin. Keberadaannya ditolak oleh Min Yoongi

"Kupikir kau wanita, aku Park Jimin. Kau bisa memanggilku Jimin, tapi kalau kau memanggilku dengan Jimin _ie_ , _my lovely_ atau _my prince_ aku tak keberatan." Jimin tertawa geli diakhir kalimatnya

"Pergilah."

Jimin melebarkan matanya saat suara Yoongi akhirnya menyapa telinganya setelah pertemuan pertamanya tak berjalan mulus. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, apa kau sudah meminum obatmu hari ini?" Jimin mengabaikan permintaan-lebih tepatnya usiran Yoongi padanya.

"Kubilang pergi." ulang Yoongi, "Aku tak perlu rasa kasihanmu."

"Baiklah." Jimin mengedikkan bahunya meskipun Yoongi tak melihat apa yang ia lakukan.

Yoongi menggerung, memeluk gulingnya dengan nyaman. Jimin meninggalkannya dan gangguan untuk tidurnya sudah pergi.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?" Yoongi terlonjak saat Jimin menaiki ranjangnya, memeluknya dengan erat bahkan puncak kepalanya digusak oleh hidung bangir milik jimin. "Sedang apa kau? Enyahlah!"

Yoongi membalik badannya dan Jimin memaksa kepala Yoongi agar terantuk dengan dada kokohnya. "Jangan berteriak Min Yoongi." bisiknya pelan. Tangannya menggusak lembut kepala Yoongi.

"Tidurlah."

.

.

 _ **-o0o-**_ _ **MinGa Dudes**_ _ **-o0o-**_

.

.

Tak ada percakapan seperti malam biasanya, lampu yang redup itu, menemani Jimin menikmati wajah polos Yoongi yang tertidur meringkuk dipelukannya. Jimin terlalu terpikat dengan aura Yoongi yang menguar menantang, ingin membungkus segala kesedihannya dengan cahaya baru darinya.

Matanya, tubuhnya, cara bicaranya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang ingin Jimin gali untuk mengetahui secara pasti. Ingin membedah Yoongi dengan perasaan bergejolak yang ia miliki.

Yoongi mengeliat dan Jimin sontak terkejut saat Yoongi memegang bajunya erat, suara paraunya begitu nyaring meneriaki segala hal. Mata Yoongi terbuka dengan amarah yang memuncak menatap Jimin dengan pukulan yang menghujam dari kedua lengan Yoongi.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya, sudah kukatakan tidak!" Yoongi meraung, berteriak frustasi menampakkan ketidakstabilan mentalnya didera mimpi buruk yang berulang kali menemui malamnya. Napas Yoongi menderu tak beraturan, ia gila dan jimin melihatnya untuk kesekian kalinya, Jimin yang syok karena pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Yoongi memilih merengkuhnya, menenangkan seorang yang berhasil merenggut hatinya saat pertama kali melihatnya terbalut dengan pakaian rumah sakit.

"Ya, kau tak membunuhnya, _Hyung_ _._ " Jimin berbisik, lengannya kini dipenuhi goresan kuku tajam milik Yoongi yang mencakarnya.

"Tenanglah, kumohon Min Yoongi tenanglah." Jimin memeluk tubuh Yoongi yang bergetar sembari mengusap punggungnya dengan teratur. Amarahnya masih menjadi-jadi dengan _liquid_ yang menggenangi mata _hazel_ nya.

"Jimin.." terdengar pilu dan menyakitkan. Tapi Jimin bersyukur bisa melihat keadaan Yoongi yang sebenernya.

"Aku disini, _H_ _yung_. Bersamamu." Jimin berujar pelan, mengantar Yoongi ke dalam kehangatan yang ditawarkan Jimin. Suara Yoongi yang meraung kini mereda digantikan dengkuran halus dan pegangannya pada Jimin sedikit melonggar

Jimin menanamkan kecupan lembut di atas kening Yoongi yang terhalang poni. "Biarkan aku menjagamu _H_ _yung_ , dan mengetahuimu secara menyeluruh."

.

.

 _ **-o0o-**_ _ **MinGa Dudes**_ _ **-o0o-**_

.

.

"Jimin.. Jimin.. Jimin."

Yoongi memutar tubuhnya ke segala arah, membanting beberapa benda di ruangannya karena tak melihat Jimin dimanapun. Seharusnya ia datang, ini sudah berhari-hari Jimin tak menengoknya, membiarkannya teronggok mengenaskan dan semakin terlihat seperti mayat yang kebetulan diberi umur panjang. Ia butuh Jimin. Mimpi buruknya kembali dan ia tak bisa mengusirnya sendirian lagi. Tangisannya meraung getir menyebut nama Jimin berkali-kali seperti mantra penenang.

" _Hyung.."_

Jimin membuka pintu ruangan Yoongi, pakaiannya acak-acakan dengan kantung mata yang tebal di bawah matanya, ia mengigit bibirnya merasa bersalah dengan penampakan Yoongi yang begini karenanya. "Maaf _Hyung_. Aku lupa."

Jimin mendatangi Yoongi yang berada di atas ranjang, senyum sendunya tersungging mencoba menenangkan Yoongi yang terburu-buru memeluknya. Menghirup aromanya dengan rakus mencari kenyamanan dalam dirinya. "Belakangan ini operasi begitu memenuhi jadwalku, jadi aku tak sempat mendatangimu, bahkan memberi kabar." Jimin berbisik di dekat telinga Yoongi, tangannya memeluk pinggang Yoongi erat sedangkan Yoongi terisak kepayahan direngkuhannya.

"Kupikir kau bosan dengan orang gila sepertiku dan pergi."

"Kau tak gila, dan aku cahayamu, kan? Cahaya tak kan pernah meninggalkan tuannya." Jimin berucap lagi, beberapa kecupan sayangnya tertanam di kepala Yoongi.

"Ya. Tetaplah begini Park, jangan tinggalkan aku." bisik Yoongi parau. Tubuhnya merosot seluruhnya ditopang oleh tubuh Jimin yang ikut naik ke atas ranjang rumah sakitnya. "Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang penting dalam hidupku lagi." Yoongi melirih tangannya mencengkram kerah Jimin. Mendongak meminta belas kasihan pada Jimin.

Jimin yang mendobrak kesepiannya, maka Yoongi akan menahannya sekarang bagaimana pun caranya. "Jimin.."

Jimin menunduk, menatap Yoongi sambil berbisik _'apa'_ didalam kecupan kupu-kupunya. " _C_ _an i borrow a kiss, i promise i'll give it back_ _._ _"_

"Aku tidak mau."

Yoongi mengerjap, memelototi Jimin sebagai tanda tak sukanya karena Jimin menolaknya. "Kenapa?"

" _I_ _want you to save it instead of borrowing it_ _._ _"_

"Tapi aku mau meminjam ciuman di bibir."

Yoongi menjauhkan kepalanya dari Jimin, memberengut kesal dengan semburat merah samar yang menjalar di kedua pipinya. Terlalu menggemaskan untuk jimin tolak. Jimin berdehem, menghilangkan rasa gugup yang menderanya karena Yoongi meminta ciuman darinya. _Shit_ , sejak kapan Yoongi yang dulu menolaknya kini berbalik manja padanya?

"Sekarang?" tanya Jimin memastikan, tangannya menangkup pipi gembil milik Yoongi yang begitu kontras dengan warna bibirnya. Yoongi mengangguk pelan dengan mata terpejam dan jimin meraihnya, mengecup pelan belah bibir berwarna plum di depannya. Bibirnya terbuka ketika Yoongi meremas kerah bajunya, menantang Jimin agar berani melakukan hal lebih padanya. Yoongi kepayahan ketika Jimin melumat bibirnya, sedikit menekan tengkuknya tak ingin melepas pagutan yang penuh candu di dalamnya.

"Jimh.."

Jimin menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Yoongi, mengusap pelan bilah bibir yang sedikit membengkak karenanya, kemudian mengecupnya lagi namun lebih lama. "Ayo tinggal bersamaku." Katakan Yoongi salah mendengarnya, Jimin ingin melepasnya dari rumah sakit sialan ini. Bagaimana kalau gilanya datang dan Jimin kualahan mengatasinya?

"Tidak." Yoongi menggeleng, "Aku bisa membunuhmu sewaktu-waktu atau melukaimu." bentak Yoongi.

"Itu tidak penting." Jimin merengkuh Yoongi semakin dalam "Yang penting, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Yoongi diam, memilih membuang perhatiannya terhadap dua mata Jimin yang menatapnya penuh harapan "Aku.."

"Jika cinta adalah kebutuhan, Jika cinta adalah alasan jantungku bergetar hebat, maka aku mencintaimu." Cicit Yoongi dan ia bersumpah melihat bibir Jimin tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Bagus. karena aku juga mencintaimu."

"Sangat mencintaimu, besok aku akan mengurus kepindahanmu." jimin berujar bangga.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 _ **MGD's Notes :**_

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua** _ **Author**_ **yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan** _ **Event**_ **ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mengedit** _ **kesalahan penulisan**_ **di beberapa bagian. Semoga di** _ **event**_ **yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada** _ **reader**_ **sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 _ **Regards,**_

 **MGD**


End file.
